


a bang up job

by spopoons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spopoons/pseuds/spopoons
Summary: And Kara listened to the bustle of the city, awake though Lena was not. Comfortable on her perch on Lena’s chest, Kara wondered if maybe this was what her time as a superhero was preparing her for. Not the danger, or the rewards, but the simplicity of going home to someone who made you feel even greater than when you lifted a truck over your head.National City had Supergirl, but Kara Danvers had Lena Luthor, so who was the real winner?





	a bang up job

**Author's Note:**

> i have never edited anything before in my life
> 
> it was thankfully brought to my attention in the comments that I forgot to have them lube it up. if I wanted to, I could fix it, but mistakes stay forever. Remember your lube when you do butt stuff kids
> 
> follow me on twitter: @spopoons

Lena had fallen asleep at her desk.

Kara, not fifteen minutes before, had sent a text asking if she had left the office already, and Lena had replied instantly ‘of course!” Lena never used exclamation points in texts. She said it felt juvenile (Kara then made sure all her texts were filled with exclamation points and emojis, just to hear Lena’s sighs from across the city). Which meant that she had not left the office, and in fact, had put her phone down to do more work and had passed out on what looked like budget reports. They had drool on them now. Kara was going to enjoy lording that over Lena’s head.

Supergirl was seen near LCorp almost everyday, either a bluish blur in the sky near LCorp, or seen standing on the balcony waiting for Lena to open the door. No one paid it much mind anymore; everyone assumed Supergirl was just making sure the Luthor stayed on the straight and narrow. Kara and Lena used to this to their advantage, and Supergirl’s visit could last fifteen minutes or a couple hours (after making sure Jess cleared Lena’s schedule and was sent home early for the day). After hours visits were few and far between though, and Kara made sure she wasn’t spotted literally carrying Lena’s sleeping body outside and flying away with it.

Rao, the rumors that would come of that: Supergirl carrying an unconscious Luthor out of LCorp? It would make the public even more skeptical of Lena, whose image was still in the gutter after her mother and brother’s attempts at alien genocide. Sweet, sad Lena. The weight of her name still lay on her shoulders with crushing pressure, even though she had saved the population of National City just as many times as Supergirl had. 

Sometimes, when Kara woke in the middle of the night, Lena would still be in her home office, scrolling through her social medias. Of course, a lot of it was fangirls, leaving their comments on instagram posts, or retweeting Lena’s boring business tweets, but occasionally, a fanatic would appear, either someone who hated that she wasn’t like her family, or that she wasn’t far enough removed from them, and Lena would spend hours brooding about it, leaving Kara to pull her out of the depressive spiral she was heading towards. Netflix and cuddles usually did the trick, Kara pulling Lena into her chest and cocooning them in the softest blanket Kara could find; but on particularly bad days, when Lena was in a certain headspace, Kara couldn’t drag her out of it, leaving Kara with an almost stranger living in their apartment.

The silence then was worse than any noise Kara had ever suffered through when she first arrived on Earth, senses overloaded.

Kara hoped, as she landed on their penthouse’s balcony (Lena’s apartment that Kara had moved into before they had started dating, even), that Lena hadn’t pushed herself too hard at work because she was heading into another episode. The longer they had been together, Kara noticed they were becoming farther and farther apart, but since Lena refused to see anyone about it (an issue that sparked quite a few fights), Kara wasn’t sure if maybe they could get worse again.

Lena hadn’t stirred once during the short flight over. If Kara couldn’t hear her heartbeat, she would have been worried Lena was dead, that’s how soundly she was sleeping. 

This was fine, as Lena’s anxiety went through the roof while flying, though Kara had never once had an accident, with or without a passenger. Phobias don’t care about facts, Kara, Lena had sniffed more than once. You jump every time a bug lands on you, so I don’t want to hear it. The memory of Lena’s haughty tone when she said that made Kara smile. A Luthor never took kindly to being made fun of, and though she shared less in common with her family than the population believed, that was one thing she did.

Kara contemplated waking her. Lena never slept more than four hours a night, constantly working on some super secret project; or now that she and Kara were together, constantly getting bent over the nearest available surface so that she’d stop working for once. If she slept now she’d be waking up at midnight, just as Kara would be laying down herself, if no Supergirl emergency popped up (which it rarely did, after the Daxamite invasion. After Alex’s kidnapping, and Maggie and Kara’s understanding, Supergirl intervened less and less in police matters, staying instead to alien threats and the occasional appearance at schools to help a bullied kid. Kara had hated it at first, but she needed the time for her job at CatCo and then she wanted the time with Lena).

However, Kara was stopped from making the decision herself, as Lena’s eyes popped open as soon as Kara made to deposit her on the bed. “Mmm,” Lena groaned, stretching as well as she could still held tightly in Kara’s arms. The sheepish look on her face told Kara that Lena knew she had fallen asleep on her desk, and Kara tried to keep a stony expression, but Lena was just too cute, looking for all the world like a scolded puppy. She leaned in to kiss the tip of Lena’s nose, and whispered, “Do you want to go back to sleep?” Though she already knew the answer.

“No,” Lena answered, burrowing her face in Kara’s shoulder, and Kara enjoyed the easy display of affection. Lena seemed to be in a good mood, and her worries evaporated.

“Okay,” Kara said, and unceremoniously dropped Lena onto the bed, reveling in the shocked gasp followed by the bright peels of laughter as Lena bounced. Kara threw herself next to Lena, causing Lena to bounce again.

“Well, that was a wake up call, if I ever had one,” Lena laughed, reaching out for Kara again. “But I want to be held.” Lena pouted, her lower lip jutted out exaggeratedly. 

Kara made a show of thinking about it, touching her chin thoughtfully. “Hmm,” Kara said. “I don’t know. I think my arms are broken.” She flopped her arms down on Lena’s stomach, hard enough that Lena made an ‘oof’ as the wind was knocked slightly out of her. “See? I can’t move them.”

Under her breath, Lena muttered, “Brat,” but her smile was wide and infectious, holding Kara’s hands gently.

“Now you’re just being mean,” Kara said playfully. 

Wanting suddenly to kiss the smile off Lena’s face, Kara pressed forward, meeting Lena’s lips. Lena, for her part, had been expecting it, so she kissed back enthusiastically.

Something Lena had learned very quickly after their first date - Kara could go from zero to hundred in a blink of an eye. Many times Lena could say nothing more than a hello, and she immediately would find herself with her skirt rucked up her thighs and Kara’s fingers pulling away her panties. Kara attributed this to the yellow sun - heightened senses, inhuman strength, and a libido that could drive Lena up a wall. 

Now, though, Lena welcomed it, tilting her head back to expose the pale, soft skin of her neck. Whatever the opposite of Kryptonite was, that was what Lena’s neck was to Kara. She was drawn to it, biting down roughly, leaving an immediately dark red mark on Lena’s skin. Lena’s skin bruised easily, even when her lover wasn’t an alien (in fact, bringing up previous lovers was a surefire way to make sure Lena was bruised and marked to high heavens. Kara? Possessive? Never).

Kara laved a wet stripe with her tongue from the newly forming bruise and Lena’s ear, taking it into her mouth. Lena squirmed happily, grasping Kara’s muscular arm with both hands, tugging fruitlessly, trying to get Kara’s hands somewhere more...pleasurable, instead of lying uselessly on her stomach. Kara ignored Lena, except to move up onto her hands above her, making sure to leave space between their bodies.

“Tease,” Lena groaned, dropping Kara’s arm. 

Kara cupped one breast in her hand, testing it’s familiar weight and feel, and leaned over to take the pink supple nipple in her mouth, Lena starting to breath heavily through her nose. Kara bit and pulled the nipple, then soothed it with a light tongue, before turning to its twin and doing the same. They peaked and hardened easily with Kara’s skillful mouth on them, and soon Lena was on edge underneath Kara, thrashing and panting, trying to gain stimulation from rubbing her thighs together. Pulling away, Kara took a good look at the woman below her.

She was spread out wonderfully underneath Kara. Her black hair was spread out like a fan around her head, and her clothes, while Kara preferred them gone, were crumpled with a few buttons undone on her blouse. Put simply, she looked completely fuckable. 

“I love you,” Kara said, and Lena’s eyes softened, and she replied lovingly in kind.

Kara luxuriated in the feeling for a while, feeling like a cat lying in a sunbeam, before she remembered the ache between her legs and grabbed Lena roughly on the hips.

“Oh, so it’s one of those days,” Lena said happily, already turning and getting on her hands and knees. Kara appreciated not having to spell it out, and gave Lena a short, hard spank on the ass to show her thanks. 

Kara used her super speed to run and get something quickly, Lena never even noticing she was gone, and the sudden, strange pressure of the strap on suddenly against her thigh caused her to jump, before she pressed back up against it.

“Patience,” Kara whispered, running a soothing hand along Lena’s spine.

“You’re still in your Supergirl suit.”

This caused Kara to blink and fall back. “What?” She looked down at herself. “Oh.”

Lena arched her back, cheeks and neck flushed heavily. “I’m not going to last long...” She trailed off, before taking a deep breath. “Thinking of Supergirl, fucking my ass from behind...”

Kara felt a flare inside her then. Lena always knew what to say to get Kara to do what she wanted. Kara enjoyed being wrapped around her finger though, so neither complained. Reaching to thread her hands through Lena’s thick dark hair, Kara pulled lightly, and Lena backed up instantly, dangling her feet off the edge of the bed. Lena’s skirt was still on, and Kara left it on, but flipped it over Lena’s ass, and ripped the panties underneath off without a second thought.

Lena moaned deeply, jerking her head but unable to move with Kara’s hand still in her hair. Kara could see Lena’s arousal already slicking up her thighs, and wanting to get a better look, Kara used her unoccupied hand to spread Lena’s outer lips. Swollen and pink, Lena’s cunt was a treasure, and Kara blessed Rao for the good fortune. Kara had taken some shit in her life, but this made it seem worth it. Taking her index finger, Kara put the barest pressure on Lena’s clit, and the full body shudder Lena gave almost made Kara come herself.

Hiking up her own skirt, and pulling down the tights, Kara put on the harness, and attached the strap on with precision that only came from much, much practice.

And then Kara dropped to her knees. Spreading Lena’s ass cheeks with both hands (feeling in her bones the way Lena seemed to almost vibrate with need spurring her on), Kara gave, at first, little kitten licks to Lena’s ass, barely bringing out her tongue to touch before drawing back, Lena trying to follow but held back by Kara’s strength.

“God,” Lena whined, “Do it like you mean it.”

Kara grinned, resting her cheek on the curve of Lena’s ass. “Do what like I mean it?” she teased, pressing her pinky against the sphincter but not going in.

Lena groaned again. “Fuck me,” Lena punctuated this snarl with a foot meeting Kara’s shoulder, not hard enough to actually hurt Lena’s frail human body. “Like you mean it.”

Shaking her head lovingly, Kara pressed her pinky inside Lena’s anus. “You have no patience,” she said, ignoring Lena’s groans as she tried to fuck herself on the digit. 

If Kara could see Lena’s face as she dropped it into the mattress, she would see Lena’s eyes screwed up tight in equal amounts pleasure and aggravation. A pinky was the worst tease Kara could do. Kara was even teasing herself, wanting nothing more than to make Lena come, but she wanted to drag it on, wanted to make it hard.

So she added two fingers, getting up off her knees. Lena was tight, and as she stretched to accommodate Kara’s fingers, she opened her mouth to moan into the mattress. Kara, of course, heard this crystal clear, but still felt like Lena shouldn’t be trying to hide her well earned moans. She wrapped her hand around Lena’s neck, and squeezing gently, pulled Lena up, holding her there by the neck. Lena’s heart jolted, making the pulse Kara could feel through Lena’s throat erratic, and it only served to turn Kara on more. Nothing was more beautiful than making Lena Luthor a nervous, horny wreck.

“You’re such a good girl,” Kara murmured, thrusting deeply, hearing more clearly the sounds Lena was making now. Lena thrilled at being praised, and now was no exception. Her body responded, and Kara could see her cunt slightly weeping.

Kara, happy with her prep work, pulled her fingers out now, fascinated by the way Lena clenched around the sudden emptiness, trying to get pleasure from nothingness. But Kara didn’t leave her empty for long, and Lena’s moan of gratitude when she felt the strap on against her anus again was Kara’s favorite sound.

Entering slowly, waiting for Lena to adjust to the intrusion, Kara took her hand out of Lena’s hair, using it instead to wrap around Lena and run fingers through the slickness around Lena’s cunt. Lena shuddered heavily, slightly overwhelmed by the stimulation to both her cunt and her ass, but Kara didn’t relent, continuing to push into her ass, and starting gentle circles near her clit. 

Eventually Kara bottomed out, the harness pressing against Lena’s skin. On the return, Kara watched the strap on exit Lena’s ass, wonderingly. “You take this cock so well, baby,” Kara cooed, pinching Lena’s clit gently. Lena moaned in agreement.

Kara started up with slow, shallow thrusts, Lena’s pleasured huffs and heavy pants filling the room and Kara’s ears, and Lena’s thighs jiggled with every thrust of Kara’s hips. Soon, Kara picked up the pace, jogging slightly faster now, and Lena reached back to grasp onto Kara’s elbow for anchorage, her body unable to stop from twitching, sometimes away from Kara, sometimes towards her.

The slippery wet sounds from Lena’s cunt were loud enough that Kara didn’t need her super hearing to notice them, and Kara knew that if she pointed it out while Lena wasn’t so tightened up, she wouldn’t get any for a week, but now she just enjoyed them.

Kara could feel that Lena was close, and in an effort to get her there, Kara rubbed harder on Lena’s clit, almost to the point of being in danger of chafing, and did the hard, deep thrusts that had Lena getting lifted off of the bed with every stroke.

When Lena came, she bursted, dripping wetness all over Kara’s hand, which Kara put to her mouth and licked off happily, grinning like the cat who got into the cream. Kara didn’t stop the movement of her hips however, intending to drag out Lena’s orgasm as long as possible, doing purposeful but short strokes, until Lena was digging her fingers into Kara’s arms, and crying mercy into the night. 

As Kara pulled out, Lena took a deep, stuttered breath, and dropped bonelessly. Her body was pliant and soft as Kara moved her further up the bed so she wasn’t in danger of slipping off. Kara kissed her spine, pulling the strap on off and leaving it on the floor for later, and now crawling next to Lena. “Hey.”

Lena chuckled tiredly. “Hey, yourself.”

“Can we cuddle?” Kara asked. After sex, sometimes Lena needed space, or at least a shower alone.

“Hmm,” Lena agreed easily, opening her arms, and Kara delightedly rested her head on Lena’s pillowy chest. Sure, she was the ‘top’ more often than not, but Kara enjoyed being the little spoon wholeheartedly. “Thank you,” Lena said quietly, already falling asleep.

Kara, knowing she would be awake for quite a while longer, just smiled, and said, “You’re welcome, baby.”

But Lena didn’t hear, snoring faintly (though she’d deny it vehemently). 

And Kara listened to the bustle of the city, awake though Lena was not. Comfortable on her perch on Lena’s chest, Kara wondered if maybe this was what her time as a superhero was preparing her for. Not the danger, or the rewards, but the simplicity of going home to someone who made you feel even greater than when you lifted a truck over your head.

National City had Supergirl, but Kara Danvers had Lena Luthor, so who was the real winner?


End file.
